


【勋兴】《质子》10-12

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《质子》10-12

10

家人。

吴世勋没想过张艺兴会这么说，他的手越过两人之间的间隙，正好搭在张艺兴的腰际。  
张艺兴下意识的颤了一下，然后不再动弹。  
光滑的皮肉在吴世勋的手底，这会儿夜已经深了。不消多时，太阳又会照常升起，又是全新的一日。

吴世勋有些失神。  
他的仰面躺着，能看到床帷因为微弱的风流一波一波的涌动。  
就差一点，他就要脱口而出对张艺兴说：  
“我们两个，应该都没有家人了吧，  
我是说真正意义上的。”

吴世勋在情绪失控前先闭上了眼睛，  
把没说出口的话咽了下去。  
从他记事以来，如何装成一位不露声色的大人，是他最初的必修课。

切肤之痛在逐渐因为睡意袭来而模糊以后，  
张艺兴的意识也有些涣散。  
他不太记得自己说了什么，只是还记得吴世勋把自己放开的时候，他一直紧紧攥着的拳头才慢慢舒展开来。  
现下如果低头仔细查看的话，就能看到指甲留下的月牙一般深深的印迹。  
摸起来会痒，张艺兴觉得太累了。

身子都懒得再动一下，每一次都是这样，誓死抵抗是这样，曲意逢迎更甚，  
张艺兴不知道这被觊觎的原罪来自于他本人，而不是他所表现出来的状态。

匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。

两人半天没了言语，张艺兴便很快昏睡了过去。

从呼吸声逐渐清晰平稳开始，吴世勋侧过身去，看了一眼张艺兴的睡颜。  
眉头蹙着，双手在胸前抱着。  
吴世勋身子够过去一点，撩了撩张艺兴额角的头发，触到了那皱着的眉头上。  
尽量的让自己动作轻一些，只是拂过那褶皱，没有强行把它弄平。  
吴世勋收回手的时候，突然觉得心中一阵怅然。

在去演武场的路上，看到俘虏的时候，  
吴世勋有意无意的想起了张艺兴。  
不知道在张艺兴心中，自己这样的北朝人是不是和驱赶着这些马上成为奴仆的军官是一路货色。

他知道这种话不会从张艺兴的口中说出来，  
他当权多年，也晓得强权管得住嘴，  
唯独管不住心。

吴世勋原以为自己不在乎，甚至，  
他以为自己对张艺兴的好已经足够。

可在几日不见的午后，他纵马回城的路上，  
无比清晰的听到自己内心的声音：  
想要一个人。

虽然富有四海，但偶尔理智走神的片刻，  
他只想要一个人。

一直以来吴世勋不自觉的，将张艺兴视作自己的所有物，将他圈养，将他占据。  
很不公平，但这场由弱肉强食的博弈游戏开始的关系，本身就无关乎公平。

烛火没有被全数熄灭，一起身，自己的影子就映在张艺兴的身侧。  
吴世勋低头，看到自己的发丝垂下，看得仔细些，一片乌黑中寻得到几根白发。  
吴世勋把头发撩到身后，重新躺好，把手臂放在张艺兴在轻轻起伏的身上。  
再一次闭上眼的时候，他叹了口气。

如果没记错，自己还不到而立之年。

吴世勋才阖上眼，又睁开。  
不够，他总是觉得时间不够。  
要在他这一代做更多的事才好，  
毕竟他没有子嗣……

吴世勋咬住了下唇，今天明明没有喝酒，  
也没有见过旁的人。  
鬼使神差的，他想起自己有过孩子，  
没有出生，就被自己给杀了。

那是太后仙去了之后，  
吴世勋第一次带着报复心思的叛逆。  
为着自己不情不愿的姻缘。  
众人都以为太后能熬得到吴世勋的长子出世。  
哪知，世事难料。  
太后先走一步，不出半月，皇后就小产了。

吴世勋很少想起这件事，他这一生像是注定要欠着她们那家人似的。  
太后是，皇后也是。

身边的人翻了个身，吴世勋伸手去抱，扑了个空。他突然觉得自己可笑，也不知道为什么，  
明明自己是皇上，却控制不了想要的，不想要的。  
他有一瞬间，不知道什么到底才是自己想要的。

张艺兴前半夜睡得安稳，再醒来的时候，又如往常一般，天快亮了，吴世勋还没醒来。  
他手脚并用的想爬下床去，现在一动，就觉得浑身不舒服。  
吴世勋侧着身，背对着自己。  
张艺兴的动作停滞了一下，思量着千万别惊动了吴世勋起来。

他拿不准吴世勋突然冲到南苑来，  
是因为突然想要，还是因为宽恕。  
而这飘渺的心思自从醒来之后就一直萦绕在心头，久久不散。

就在他一条腿越过吴世勋的时候，  
吴世勋说梦话了。  
张艺兴吓得哆嗦了一下，看到吴世勋没睁眼，才提着一颗心，坐到了床沿上。  
然后，他听到吴世勋说：  
“我怎么能要一个自己都不爱的孩子？”

张艺兴心跳的厉害，像是要从胸膛里蹦出来似的，他逃走一样的抓起架子上的睡袍，披挂在身上，跑到正厅里去。

直到坐到椅子上，痛感自下而上让他重新皱起眉的时候，张艺兴伸手给自己倒了杯茶水。  
水流入喉，早已经凉了。  
咂咂嘴也只有茶泡久了的苦涩味道，咂不出甘甜来，张艺兴才觉得自己的心跳慢了一点。

扪心自问，他没有窥探吴世勋内心世界的欲望。  
尤其是跟自己无关的。

茶杯在手里握着，身上衣服单薄，待会还要再回到床上的。  
而且，他得在吴世勋醒来之前再睡回去。  
张艺兴下意识的又给自己倒了一杯，嘴唇碰到杯沿，跟牙齿磕了一下，他才停止了没来由的走神。

手指紧了紧，有真心吗？  
于他而言，未必。  
可是当自己和吴世勋在一起的时候，张艺兴也衷心所求过，希望时间长长久久的留在夜里。  
这样的话，无关两人的身份，也无关对彼此有没有哪怕一丝一毫的真心。

只求那一刻的欢愉，它真实存在。

张艺兴蹑手蹑脚的进了里间，才爬上床，盖好被子，就被一个怀抱裹挟住。  
“又偷偷跑出去了？”吴世勋声音里带着鼻音，下巴上的胡茬蹭的张艺兴有些痒。  
“渴了。”张艺兴没有回身，声音倒是一副坦坦荡荡。  
两个人又都不说话。

张艺兴太擅长面对沉默，以及保持沉默。  
果然，不一会儿，吴世勋环着他的手更紧了一些，“这几天，都在做什么？”  
张艺兴靠在吴世勋的怀里，“面壁思过。”

腰上被松开，张艺兴被吴世勋拉着翻了个身，两人面对面躺着。  
吴世勋一手撑着头，眯着眼，打量着张艺兴。  
张艺兴被盯得有些不自在，要低下头去，却被吴世勋拦住。  
吴世勋从张艺兴眼中看到了一丝慌乱，然后慌乱迅速被眼底生出的水汽所掩盖。他收回手，笑了一声，“其实也没有什么关系。”  
张艺兴保持着原本的动作没有动，吴世勋轻轻哼了一声，“这几天我在想，没什么的。若是日后有一天，你有了能杀了我的本事，那我甘愿。”

张艺兴睫毛忽闪了几下，不知道说什么才好。  
吴世勋说这话的时候，手指还有一下没一下的拂过他的掌心，最后，握住了他的手。

自己冰冷的手掌一点一点被吴世勋捂热，张艺兴生生将眼泪收了回去。  
胸口堵了什么东西似的，让他呼吸不顺畅。  
他直面着吴世勋，小声说了句，“谢谢。”  
吴世勋没说话。  
张艺兴低下头，看了眼吴世勋握着自己的那双大手，“其实每天暮色四合时，我都会想，为什么陛下还不来。”  
说完，张艺兴就扎进了吴世勋的怀里。

吴世勋的声音在自己耳侧，问的只有一句：  
“真的吗？”  
张艺兴脸深埋在吴世勋怀中，点了点头。

抓着吴世勋的小臂，深呼吸的时候，  
张艺兴也觉得恍惚，收手掐了自己一把，  
有些话，渐渐的，好像自己也当真了一样。

这样不好。

赵筠跟自己说，要准备张艺兴的位子时，  
皇后手上的动作停下了。  
才起来，正在梳妆，皇后回身时，  
赵筠看到她手中金光闪闪的步摇，在皇后手中珠花乱颤。

“陛下要他在什么位置？”皇后把步摇搁在桌子上，尽力让自己的声音变得平静。  
赵筠跪着，冒了一头冷汗，“在… 在陛下的旁边……”

不知道是不是错觉，屋里的气场变得死寂。

赵筠听到皇后轻轻笑了一声，然后重新转回身去，“呵，这位子，我可真是要做糊涂了。”  
地下跪着的赵筠只觉得内心苦涩，两个主子该合计的事儿，为难他这一个传话的人。

皇后的手在梳妆台下紧紧的抓住了自己的衣襟，  
可真是，越发荒唐了。  
天子家宴，要安排一个外人坐在皇帝身侧。  
原本，阖宫的人就都知道，这宫里，  
皇后不像皇后，妃子不像妃子。  
她原以为，就这么糊涂的过着，匆匆也就过了一世……  
吴世勋那昏君，到底想做什么…

小蔷进来的时候，正好看到皇后对着镜子发愣，赵筠还在地上跪着。  
小蔷把茶杯放在桌上之后，拿起了梳子，“娘娘，早膳准备好了。”  
皇后嗯了一声，垂眼透过镜子，看了一眼赵筠，“赵大人，本宫知道了，你去回皇上的话吧。”

赵筠回到御书房的时候，吴世勋已经下朝回来了，正看着书。  
见他进来了，抬眼看了一下，再无言语。  
赵筠给吴世勋添了次茶，“陛下，皇后娘娘说她知道了。”  
吴世勋轻轻点了下头，嗯了一声。

一会儿还有一大堆折子要看，不过还好，  
吴世勋想，最好一鼓作气的看完。

今早从南苑走时，他跟张艺兴说好了，午后要接张艺兴来这儿陪他，抚琴给他听。

11

张艺兴没有贪睡太久，当太阳如常升起之后。他坐在床沿上，伸手想握住一段阳光之时，冬日的晴天，在阳光下是暖的，背阴的地方，冷得吓死人。  
手伸出去又缩回来，来来回回几次，他也觉得意兴阑珊。  
清醒了之后，这一段时间最难熬。  
离夜晚还早，可离前一夜太近。  
哪怕是有意识的想要将前一夜里的自己与吴世勋全部都忘记，动了这个念头，就不免会想起。  
张艺兴有些发愣，他知道自己被道德感压迫着，理性归位的时候，羞耻感如影随形。  
小庭还没有进来，罕见的，他已经觉得饿了。  
张艺兴坐在床沿儿上出神，连自己都没有注意到，下唇已经被自己咬得失去了血色。

忍字头上一把刀，心头蓦然涌上这句话，他想，大概是有些道理的。

御书房里，一旁早早的就布置了一架琴。  
吴世勋听说张艺兴会弹琴之后，吩咐人安排的。  
其实已经有些大臣对此事颇有微词了，吴世勋平日里一向专断独行，在风月之事上倒始终没有太出格。  
加上吴世勋登基以来，北朝在南北争霸中的优势更为明显，次次征战都御驾亲征，谁也寻不得他的错处来。  
更何况，吴世勋不是一个软弱的君主，这种上奏未必会有成效，故而也只能在私下议论一二。

吴世勋静静的听着赵筠的报告，不过他没有表示出过多的情绪来。  
皇帝是天子，有着无上的权力，在道德上却要受臣子的要挟，这种事在他看来未免有些无稽。可自己就处在这么一套运作规律之下，不能既受其惠，又想着要翻脸。  
赵筠看着吴世勋阴沉不定的脸色有些发憷，等了半晌，才等到吴世勋悠悠的开口，“那些嚼舌根子的，也不必来上朝了，在家禁足吧。”  
赵筠哎了一声，其实这事的处理可小可大，但吴世勋这样不轻不重的，倒让他也有些无措了。

吴世勋看着赵筠出去，才抿了口茶，他心里清楚，弦拉得太满，不但要断，还要崩到自己。  
又要天家尊严，又要皇恩浩荡，才能端好这碗水。

张艺兴来时，已经差不多黄昏了。  
吴世勋时常会觉得一日太短，可今天有约，倒觉得度日如年。  
张艺兴穿得不薄，路过吴世勋身边的时候，他身上的凉气吴世勋还是感觉到了，“南苑是有点太远了。”  
张艺兴闻到吴世勋身上的味道，脚步顿了顿，“远吗？还好。能躲清静的地方，我是很喜欢的。”  
吴世勋从张艺兴宽大的袖口里，摸到了张艺兴软糯的小手，没有意想之中的凉，握在手里暖暖的。  
张艺兴没有躲也没有缩，任由吴世勋牵着。

屋里渐渐暗了下来，可下人没有吴世勋的吩咐不敢进来点灯。张艺兴抬眼看了看吴世勋，目光撞进吴世勋的眼眸里，手上一紧，被吴世勋拉了过去。  
待到坐在吴世勋腿上的时候，张艺兴觉得头脑一片空白。  
“明明早上才见过，又觉得很想见你，嗯？”吴世勋把脸埋进张艺兴的头发里，能闻到淡淡的茉莉花味道，闻起来很安心。  
张艺兴腰挺的笔直，这时候只要吴世勋伸手握住，大概就能发现他的紧张。

起码不要在这种地方，  
会让他觉得自己是个玩物。

坐在吴世勋腿上的时候，张艺兴还是在用力得保持着平衡。  
这感觉很熟悉，是不能将重心系在别人身上的感觉。半倚半靠着的感觉，其实更累。

吴世勋蹭了蹭张艺兴的头发，手指穿过张艺兴的发尾，“朕的折子还没看完，你自己找本书看看好么？”  
张艺兴点头，同时松了口气。

直到张艺兴的身影在书架间若隐若现的时候，  
吴世勋才把目光收了回来。  
不得不承认，他渐渐尝到了更为奇妙的一种滋味，那就是，只要看到一个人，就会有种心安的感觉。

张艺兴自己不觉得手是暖的，伸手摸过书脊时，和纸张接触时，还是会觉得冰凉顺着手指末端往自己的手臂上爬。  
他挑了一本《春秋》。

离着吴世勋不远的地方，安置了一把躺椅，上面扑了厚厚的玄狐皮。  
张艺兴坐了上去，慢条斯理的把书翻开。

自己刚刚离开的一会儿，大概是赵筠，已经领着人进来点上了灯，手边的小几上还有冒着气的热茶。

吴世勋飞快瞥了张艺兴一眼，张艺兴蜷缩在椅子里，整个人的轮廓是柔和的。  
房里放了炭盆取暖，张艺兴翻书的声音和木炭烧灼的声音交相落进吴世勋的耳朵里。  
吴世勋忘记手中还握着笔，也忘了还没在砚台上舔掉笔端多余的朱砂，啪嗒一声，掉在宣纸上，晕开一个红印子。  
随即，顺着纸的纹理，晕成一朵赤色的花儿。

张艺兴一翻开书，便看到了书上密密麻麻是吴世勋的批注。  
墨色不太一样，大概是每次重新读之后，又写上去的吧。  
张艺兴读来觉得挺有意思，虽然是只言片语，但其中也不乏真知灼见，可见吴世勋在政事上确实有一番见地。

原本，张艺兴只是想打发会儿时间。  
《春秋》这本书，他在南朝时早已经读过。  
可不知不觉的，看着这本批注版，一下子被吸引住了，津津有味的看了起来。

吴世勋合上最后一本折子的时候，正好看到张艺兴在揉眼睛。  
他面前的杯子已经空了，走到张艺兴身边的时候，看到张艺兴的茶杯还是满的。  
吴世勋伸手，把书从张艺兴手里抽走的时候，张艺兴才抬头，望住了他。  
张艺兴连忙坐起身来，吴世勋看了眼手中的书名，把书放在小几上，“饿不饿？回南苑吧。”  
张艺兴温顺的点点头，站了起来。  
手被吴世勋牵住，两个人一起往前走了几步，吴世勋转了头过来，“喜欢读书么？那你可以每天下午都来御书房一会儿…”  
吴世勋不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得张艺兴的眼睛突然亮了亮，然后低头嗯了一声。

手上握得更紧了一些，快到门口了，张艺兴突然不走了。  
吴世勋回头，看到张艺兴咬着唇，低头盯着被自己握着的手。  
吴世勋挑眉，还没说话，张艺兴就抬起了眼，“陛下，这儿不是南苑。”  
吴世勋轻笑，“不是再过半个月，还要和朕一起赴宴的么？”  
张艺兴低着头，脚步却一动不肯动了，“您比我更清楚，那不是适合我去的场合…”

两个人都不说话了，过了半晌，  
吴世勋突然放开了张艺兴的手，在前头先出了门，“赵筠，去南苑。”

南苑早早准备着晚膳了，  
只等着吴世勋和张艺兴回来。  
因此两人才落座，不一会儿，菜就都上来了。  
小庭看到两人神色不太对，却也不敢多问。

一顿饭，两个人都吃得没什么滋味。  
吴世勋看着张艺兴眼圈也红了，握着勺子的指节也是红的。  
他觉得自己一颗心像是被张艺兴攥着，总是七上八下。  
可他说不出这感觉，也不懂到底什么是张艺兴想要的。  
为什么每次在自己想要进一步的时候，  
张艺兴就开始拼命后退。

吴世勋把筷子搁在盘上，以示自己饱了。  
张艺兴这才看了眼吴世勋，只见吴世勋站起来，“那我回去了。”  
张艺兴跟着站起来，理智告诉他，应该挽留，可是，他又找不出个更自然的法子来。  
跟着吴世勋一起走到门口时，张艺兴突然没头没脑的说了句，“可惜今天没为皇上弹琴。”  
吴世勋在前头停下脚步，低低说了声，  
“来日方长。”

张艺兴快走了两步，走到吴世勋面前，“那，明日还是午后？”  
吴世勋闻言笑了出来，他用张艺兴抵住门，两人一下子离得很近，“是因为想见到我吗？”  
张艺兴被吴世勋的目光逼着，不自觉想低头，却被狠狠的钳制住下巴，生理泪水反射一般的弥漫在了双眼前。  
吴世勋看不清张艺兴的眼神，透过那一片水雾，依稀听到张艺兴说的一声，“是。”

吴世勋放开了张艺兴，没有在意张艺兴的身子顺着门就那么滑了下去，跌坐在地上，头也不回的出了门。

外头的叩拜声渐起，一阵嘈杂过后，  
大概吴世勋离开了。  
小庭一进门看到张艺兴坐在地上，连忙七手八脚拉他起来。

张艺兴知道自己在别扭着什么。  
哪怕他对自己的目标非常清楚：是要利用吴世勋对他的喜欢而已。  
张艺兴不自觉的，心中对自己生出了一股恨意，  
都说成王败寇，多的是不择手段，  
哪来自己这么多的礼义廉耻。

吴世勋被风吹着的时候，觉得脑袋清醒了一些。  
手放在膝上，正摸到衣服上用金线绣着的龙。  
这样的衣服，穿起来总觉得硬邦邦的不舒服，可是多少人对龙袍趋之若鹜。

吴世勋歪着头，一手撑着头。  
他觉得自己大概是因为动了心，所以糊涂。

坐在高高的轿撵上，吴世勋心里一动，  
他承认，不管是从前还是现在，自己渴望得到的，只是一点点在爱情里，最本质的爱罢了。  
不是因为地位，身份，金钱…

可是，怎么可能。

一夜过得很快，吴世勋几乎整夜没有合眼。  
他在书房里看书看到天快亮。

转天下午，吴世勋下朝用过膳之后，就去小睡了一会儿。  
赵筠在殿门口候着，约莫着张艺兴来的时间。  
不一会儿，宫门口一阵响动，赵筠以为是张艺兴来了，仔细看那排场，才发现是皇后，忙不迭的，迎了上去。  
“娘娘您来了。”赵筠给皇后行了个礼。  
“赵大人多礼了，麻烦进去告诉皇上一声。”皇后笑了笑。  
赵筠迟疑了片刻，应了一声，推开门进去。

小蔷接过皇后手中的暖炉，换了一个新的。  
正要后退，瞥到几个人簇拥着张艺兴进了门。  
皇后看到了小蔷的脸色，也跟着看过去。一张粉雕玉琢的小脸撞进了眼底，两人四目相对。

谁都没有先说话，场面有些尴尬。  
恰好赵筠出来了，“娘娘，皇上让您进去。”  
说完，才看到了张艺兴。  
赵筠一下子为难起来，皇后往前走了两步，越过赵筠准备进门时，轻飘飘的落下一句，“来都来了，那就殿外等着吧。”

赵筠送皇后进去以后，出来到了张艺兴跟前，“公子，要不您在偏殿等会儿？这天太冷了，别把您冻出个好歹。”  
张艺兴摇头，“不去。”

12

殿门打开的时候，吱呀一声。  
吴世勋没有抬眼。  
听到脚步声，知道皇后进来了，  
随即殿门被重重合上的声音再次响起。

过了半晌，不见人走到自己面前，  
他才抬头，看到皇后径自烤着火。  
穿了天青色的外衣，还不曾解下来，  
上面缀的皮子大概是新送进宫来的，瞅着成色极好。

“天冷了，还是少出来走动。”吴世勋把面前的书翻开，收回目光。  
他听到皇后轻轻哼了一声，“成日在东阳宫也太闷了些，没有人气儿。”  
吴世勋翻了一页，“移些梅花到你宫里，可好？”  
皇后没有应声，背对着他。  
日光透过她的身影，让她整个人看起来朦朦胧胧的。

每当这个时候，吴世勋都会突然心头一紧，  
太像了。  
然后他盯着那个身影，一步一步向自己走过来。  
一点点接近，面目也更清晰些。

皇后与太后虽然是像的，  
皇后纤弱了些，也没有太后那般杀伐决断。  
不过同为将门虎女，总有一丝肃杀之气萦绕在温柔的眉目下头，一般无二。

吴世勋咽了口唾沫，“怎么今天想起过来了？”  
皇后站在吴世勋面前，掏出一本册子来，放在桌上，“这是宴会名单，也派人去通知了。”  
吴世勋点头，“好。”  
皇后收回手，站直身子，“原来宫中都传，陛下对那南苑的质子，不怎么样的。”  
吴世勋不动声色，他不知道皇后想说什么。

皇后转过身去，“妾久居深宫，不该多事。但是若有一日，张公子南归……”  
吴世勋笑了一声，“他还会有南归之日？”  
皇后摩挲着桌面，木头细腻的纹理摸着十分真切，“世事难料… 南北终归还是要再战的。”  
吴世勋不说话了，这一句是说进了他的心里。

“虽说为质，可也是南朝皇子。拉到宗室面前，是你过了明路的宠儿，传到南朝去…”皇后戛然而止。  
吴世勋笑出声，“朕倒巴不得南朝此时下战书，你多虑了，若是南朝肯为他一战，也不会送他为质。”  
“原以为，那公子是脸皮薄的，”皇后笑了，说话声音压低了些，“不过陛下，您以为自己给得了他什么名分么？”

吴世勋腾地一下站起身来，“龙蓁！”  
皇后不疾不徐转身，脸上胭脂像是涂多了，两颊的红晕顺着颧骨爬上去，一双红唇鲜艳欲滴。  
吴世勋看到皇后的身子起初在抖，然后她扶定了桌子，迎上吴世勋的目光，“是，我姓龙。”

吴世勋咬紧了唇，一把抓住了皇后的肩膀。  
然后，他听到皇后说，“我龙家满门为将，近年已有七位叔伯为国战死疆场，你如今稳坐庙堂，有我族人多少热血？”

皇后顿了顿，“而今你对我疾言厉色，就因为一个小小质子？若没有龙家，敢问皇上能否登上这大位？”  
吴世勋蓦地撒手，咬着牙看向皇后，“母后告诉你的？”  
皇后捋了捋被弄皱的衣料，“妾只知陛下为贤君而已，当得臣民拥护。”她瞥了一眼吴世勋，“又怎么会是不忠不孝的谋逆之人？”

吴世勋沉吟了半天，“龙蓁，你已经是皇后了。”  
他把话停在这里，待到皇后脸色恢复如常，才继续说下去，“所以，你还要什么？”

未尽之意，大概是，  
你们龙家还要什么？

一句话问得皇后愣了愣。  
她扭过头去，不看吴世勋。  
是，既做了皇后，哪怕是虚的，也是一国之母。  
于爱，自打知道皇上的龙阳之好以后，  
她的心便沉寂了。  
如此这般，她还有什么指望。

只是在殿外，遇上张艺兴的时候，  
她的脸上就像被人兜头甩了一个耳光。

吴世勋看到皇后抬头，对自己粲然一笑，“要他在北朝一日，便一日上不得台面。”

直到皇后离开好一阵子，  
吴世勋觉得自己在桌下的手还是凉的。  
林陟监造佛寺已经进入尾期，又要征调民夫。  
来年还要征兵，兵从民中来，  
那么只盼着来年必要风调雨顺，如此才能兴国力，蓄人口。

南朝么……

吴世勋揉了揉脑袋，“赵筠，宣刘臧。”  
赵筠应下，退了两步，欲言又止。  
“有事？”吴世勋挑眉。  
赵筠皱眉，“张公子来了。”  
吴世勋哦了一声，“让张公子偏殿稍候，你先把刘臧给我找来。”

张艺兴站在炭盆前，仍觉得冷。  
手指受了凉，还没烤火，先兀自发起烫来。  
想来脸上也是同样的，虽然没伸手去摸，  
却也是烫得吓人。

皇后出来的时候，路过自己，还狠狠撞了一下。  
脂粉的香味窜进鼻尖，那女人的声音犹在耳旁，  
“狐媚子。”

张艺兴伸手出去，白皙纤长的手指感受到炭火的温度，翻了个面，又想起皇后的神情，他下意识摸了摸鼻子。  
倒是怕她不在意。  
如此看来，甚好。

看着刘臧行色匆匆的出去，  
赵筠忙不迭去请张艺兴。  
他回头去看吴世勋时，吴世勋正在棋盘跟前，面无表情的捻着棋子。

刘臧手下是一批在南朝的坐探，为北朝搜罗情报。  
南朝的朝堂，吴世勋心里明白的很，  
主上昏庸，幼子无能，后宫更是乌烟瘴气。

棋子在手中渐渐捂到温热，越乱越好，  
南朝越乱，到时收拾起来就越容易。  
这原是他想要南朝太子为质的理由，  
可如今来看，南朝太子亦不贤。

南北终极要战，  
皇后的话，让他突然想起，  
到那时，张艺兴当被置为何地？

难。

殿门开了，听见脚步声，这次是张艺兴。  
吴世勋身子没动，棋子从指尖滑了下去。  
张艺兴跪下行礼，被吴世勋拉起来，触到张艺兴的手，啧了一声，“在外头等久了？”  
张艺兴起身坐在吴世勋对面，笑了笑，“来时正遇上皇后娘娘凤驾，在外头等了一会儿。”

手指被拉紧，吴世勋袖中暖和得很。  
“可曾想过南归？”吴世勋没有看着自己，张艺兴闻言却心跳的厉害。  
“不曾……”张艺兴声音弱下去。  
吴世勋语气听不太出情绪，“人都说故土难离。”  
张艺兴勾了勾嘴角，“我这一生，总是在牢笼中，南朝时是，北朝仍是。那无论南北，都一样了。”

吴世勋皱着眉，也不说话。  
过了半天，“朕必要再挥师南下，到时盟约破，你若在北朝，怕是免不了一死。”  
张艺兴抬头，“陛下灭南朝之心当真坚硬似铁。”  
吴世勋在袖下，拍了拍张艺兴手背，“战火连天，民不聊生，非一统不能解。”  
张艺兴隔了一会儿，抽出手，跪倒在地，“南北为世仇，若有那时，陛下要杀便杀，切莫为难。”  
头磕在地上重重一声，余光瞥到吴世勋椅下匕首的寒光。

自己和吴世勋都一样，对彼此下过杀心。  
张艺兴闭上眼，  
帝王之爱，最是虚伪。  
真心再多，不如万里山河。

“弹琴听听。”吴世勋下巴扬了扬，张艺兴看到了一隅的琴案。  
琴音袅袅，曲子吴世勋识得，是《采薇》，  
“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。  
今我来思，雨雪霏霏。  
行道迟迟，载渴载饥。  
我心伤悲，莫知我哀！”

张艺兴声音清亮，合着琴声在屋内萦绕不绝。  
吴世勋握拳，“你说，何人才能一统天下，做天下霸主？”  
张艺兴垂着眼，“必得是强君，还得有能臣，上下一心。兼得国力强盛，兵强马壮，粮草充足，无后顾之忧。”  
“朕可否称得上强君，北朝可算强盛？”吴世勋颇有兴趣，撑着头问张艺兴。  
张艺兴收回手，盯着地面，“我乃外臣，不可妄言。”

张艺兴闭上了嘴，脑子转的飞快。  
吴世勋现在，还不够。  
翅膀不够硬，步子又太快。  
北朝看着威风，他来了便知，内里是虚的。  
先太后精明能干，可这对母子未必一心。  
外戚势力太大兼有兵权，与诸侯无异。  
庙堂之事，你来我往，皆是利益。  
若是君臣不睦，更是大祸。

“以你之才，若为南朝之君，或许还有扭转乾坤之用。”吴世勋眯上了眼，张艺兴贤于南朝当今的太子，只不过惯会守拙。  
心思才一转，就听到张艺兴笑，“我是个连南苑都离不得的质子，陛下取笑了。君临天下？痴心妄想。”  
吴世勋端起茶抿了一口，“如此看来，便是，天不佑南朝了。”

琴音又起，张艺兴听到吴世勋说，  
“既然你也觉得不合适，那家宴就不必去了。”

回南苑，张艺兴是一路走着回去的。  
小庭跟在边上，有些摸不着头脑。  
今日张艺兴在殿外已经受了冻，何苦还要自讨苦吃。  
他小心的跟着，把手炉塞进张艺兴手里。  
“小庭，今日与皇后初见，便已觉她对我恨意。”  
四周没人，打发了抬轿撵的，便只剩这一对主仆。  
小庭嗯了一声，“公子之盛宠，难怪皇后没有好脸色。”  
张艺兴脚步顿了顿，“难为你伺候我，怕是在宫里少不了被欺侮。”  
“公子仁厚，有公子，小庭自然无虞。”小庭跪下来。  
张艺兴把人拉起来，“你我主仆一体，一荣俱荣，明白吗？”  
小庭嗯了一声，他是有主意的。  
虽然张艺兴不过一质子，可对于下人来说，  
都是吃苦受罪的活儿，能伺候张艺兴起码不会被皇上苛待。

“你今日也看到了，皇后恨不得能如何整治我。”张艺兴重新踱起步，踏在青砖上。  
小庭跟在身侧，两人的身影被两旁的宫灯拉得老长。  
“劳你平日多费费心，打听些皇后的事情，”张艺兴侧身看了小庭一眼，“什么都行，也好叫我心里有数，免得冲撞了她。”  
小庭脑袋一下大了，说话有些结巴，“皇…皇后宫里人嘴严得很……怕…只怕……”  
张艺兴冷笑一声，“佐以重金，也不拘只是皇后宫里的人，我倒不信这宫里，是铁板一块。”  
小庭不常见张艺兴这个样子，嘴一下闭上了。

夜里风大，北方就是这样。  
走得越快，风像耳刮子一样，落在脸上，刮得人生疼。  
一下一下，刮得张艺兴头脑越发清明。

小庭也冷得直缩脖子，被冷得眼泪都要落下来，  
偏头看到张艺兴自虐一般的梗着脖子，还有眼里闪过的光，  
脑袋里突然只有一个词，  
他读书不多，却觉得用来形容张艺兴应该是贴切的吧，  
至软至狠，至柔至韧。

tbc.


End file.
